Have a Super Halloween
by Fiyeraaron
Summary: All of Les Amis were excited to make Gavroche's first Halloween experience spectacular, but some (or maybe just one) needed more encouragement than others.


"I swear, Enjolras, if you don't go and put that goddamn outfit on right now, I will personally go into your room, steal all of your books, and shred each page from every single book I find. Then, once they are all destroyed, I will put them in a box, mail it to you, and laugh in your face when it arrives to our front door. Understood?"

The room was silent. Éponine stifled a laugh.

"Understood." The utter fear in his voice was palpable, and Éponine made eye contact with a red faced Courfeyrac from over the room.

Enjolras hurried into his room, his leather shoes tapping quickly on the wooden floor. Once the door was shut, Éponine smiled and waited for somebody to speak.

"Jeez, Combeferre, who knew you could be so vicious?" The humour in Grantaire's voice was evident, and Éponine let out a laugh, which Courfeyrac continued until almost everybody in the room was laughing.

"Well, we'll be late if he doesn't hurry." He readjusted his glasses and slicked his hair back again, standing up straighter.

Bahorel butted in from his position leaning on the doorway to the kitchen. "'Ferre, we're going trick or treating, not for a group job interview. Chill out."

Combeferre rolled his eyes, but let his eyes travel to Éponine's. She smiled and gave a nod to his meaningful look.

"Crap." There was a loud thud from Enjolras' room. They ignored it.

This was Gavroche's first Halloween, so Éponine understood how much Les Amis wanted to make this special, just like she did. So, like the supportive family that they truly were, when they had heard that Gavroche had never been trick or treating before, they had all rushed to the nearest fancy dress store and bought costumes.

While it was Gavroche's first ever experience at this night, Éponine looked around and realised that maybe some of her friends were just as excited.

Coufeyrac was dressed in a Sweeney Todd costume, obviously going with his love for musicals. His hair was teased a little (it was already as wild as needed, but Courfeyrac 'needed to get it right') and Éponine had helped him with the temporary hair dye this morning. He was going to have a white stripe in his hair for the next three days, but Courfeyrac said it gave him character (he also murmured that he could pretend he was Anna from Frozen, but Éponine pretended not to hear that part).

Combeferre had gone for a different approach to halloween, choosing a more lighthearted costume than Courfeyrac's. As soon as Éponine had seen the puffy sleeves and tight pants of Combeferre's Prince Charming outfit, she had burst into laughter, called for Courfeyrac to come and laugh with her, taken a picture and then asked why he hadn't put his costume on yet. He had a customary fake sword tucked into his belt, and the knee high leather boots he was wearing really put the icing on the primly dressed cake.

Bahorel had gotten up at five in the morning to begin his outfit 'preparation and perfection', as he so lovingly shouted out to her this morning when she yelled at him for singing Fight For This Love by Cheryl Cole in the shower at _'half past fucking five in the goddamn morning_'. His hair was perfectly slicked back, his face was sufficiently white, and the cape he had on looked great. Dressed as Count Dracula, he had made sure his teeth were pointy enough and that the blood on his chin, lips and teeth never rubbed off (and when Gavroche had asked to help with his black eye make up, even though he declined everybody else's assistance with a booming 'NO!', he had smiled and let Gavroche spread eyeshadow everywhere).

Feuilly had spent his day helping Gavroche get ready, choosing to wait until an hour before to start his own costume. He was dressed in a skeleton costume, and Éponine laughed at how much we was itching his arms from the material of the bodysuit. He admittedly looked great, and she honestly didn't understand how he had put so much effort into his white makeup in such little time.

Despite living with them, Grantaire had been missing the entire day, but everybody understood why when he showed up to their house completely green. With green boots, green combat trousers, a green shirt, a green backpack, a green helmet, and matching green skin, he looked the part in a plastic army man costume. When he had shown up at the door, he had grinned, gone straight to Gavroche and hugged him. Encountering him later, Grantaire told her that Gavroche and him had been playing with a pack of plastic army men a couple of days ago, and Grantaire had promised him to go as one for halloween.

Joly was dressed as a zombie doctor, still keeping his passion in life even when dressed as a zombie. The bloodied gloves on his hands, mask over his mouth, and ripped down coat he was wearing contrasted greatly with the cup of green tea he was currently drinking, constantly checking to see if he has gotten any of his elaborate zombie make up on the white mug. Earlier in the day, he had come up to Éponine and asked her on her opinion of 'which zombie noise was more believable'. After hearing several guttural groans that would frankly stay with Éponine forever, she had told him the last one with a nod of her head and a forced grin.

Jehan had spent days on his costume. Watching tutorials, buying materials, locking his room to dedicate his time fully to the project. His favourite film was Tangled, and he had somehow managed to incorporate both Rapunzel 'and' Flynn Ryder into his outfit. He had Flynn's outfit on, blue waistcoat, brown belt, and combat boots, and his toned chest and tattooed arms were perfectly visible. Not only that, he had managed to style his long hair (Éponine and Cosette had maintained many a conversation about how much they admired, wanted, yet didn't understand, Jehan's hair) into the plait Rapunzel wore in the film, clad with flowers tucked in and everything.

Bossuet was wearing a green morph suit. Claiming that his outfit was ironic since green was the colour of luck, he had already managed to get a rip in the arm of his costume from when he walked into the kitchen door and caught his wrist on the handle. People had laughed, and he had stuttered out an 'of course' over his own chuckles, and Éponine is pretty sure she managed to see his red cheeks through the green material covering his face.

Éponine looked amazing. She was dressed as the devil, and she wasn't even going to lie about it, she looked sexy as hell (hilarious, she knows). Her dress was revealing enough to make her boyfriend do a double take, but covered just the right amount of body to not permanently scar her little brother's young mind. She had spent ages on her eye make up, kicking out her roomie so she could have the mirror to herself. She had spent at least fifteen minutes just looking at how great her ass looked in the dress, shaking it and smirking when the red tail wiggled back and forth on her thighs.

"Do you think he's finished yet?" Gavroche wast sat in the bean bag chair in the middle of the room, swinging his hat around on his finger. He was dressed as a cowboy, his inspiration being his favourite film; Toy Story. She had ordered the outfit online just to make sure it was the right one, and the look on his face when he had tried it on that morning had really made her day.

Courfeyrac, who had moved to sit next to her, looked over his shoulder at the door, his hair flopping around as he did so. "I don't know, buddy, you know how he is."

Gavroche nodded and turned his head to watch the TV again, laughing along with Bahorel at the episode of Scooby Doo they were currently watching together. The difference in height was startling, even with Bahorel sitting cross legged on the floor, and Gavroche elevated by Grantaire's blue bean bag chair.

"Do you even know what his costume is?" Courfeyrac turned to her, his eyes shining with amusement.

"I have absolutely no idea." She grinned. "What I do know, though, is that you bought the costume for him, even though he had already got one planned."

His face dropped and he leaned into her. "Éponine, he wanted to go as _Robespierre_," he dead panned, "he wanted to dress up for halloween as a dead French revolutionist. You see the problem here."

"Yes, and I thank you so much for forcing him to change his costume. Please tell me the one you chose is better."

"Oh, Éponine. You have such little faith in me. Even Jehan couldn't have chosen a better halloween costume for our marble leader."

That's when the door opened. Courfeyrac's eyes flickered past her head first, which made her turn her head when she saw his eyes light up and his mouth quirk up into a wide grin.

Turning her head, she saw Enjolras. His face looked the same, still the usual frown on his forehead and grimace on his lips. The only difference was the Superman costume and the slicked back hair.

"Alright, guys, laugh it up. Let's just get it over and done with."

First it was the loud chuckles of Bahorel, then the excited laughter of Gavroche, and then everybody was laughing while Enjolras stood there, his face crimson, perfectly matching his cape. He was still frowning, but Éponine saw his lips twitch a couple of times. While everyone carried on laughing, he looked at her, let a smile break out into his face, and shook his head. She only nodded her head to him, looking him up and down, before turning around to speak to Courfeyrac.

"Very good choice, Monsieur Courfeyrac. Very suitable."

He laughed in her ear, sneaking a glance over her shoulder at Enjolras. "What did I say? I'm the master at this."

When the laughter died down, Enjolras walked over to Éponine. Everyone started talking and standing up, Combeferre hurriedly getting his keys ready to leave. She tried not to, but she couldn't help but stare at the way the costume accentuated every part of his body. Standing in front of her, he glared at Courfeyrac and held his hand out for her. "You coming, Ép?"

"Of course,_ Superman_." The sarcasm in her voice was heavy.

He glared again at Courfeyrac. She stood up and pushed his arm back down, not needing his help to stand up (she was the devil tonight, and the devil doesn't need any assistance with anything), but let his hand rest on her hip as they walked over to the door where everyone was clearing out.

"You'll thank me later, Enjolras." Courfeyrac smirked, then winced. "Just please don't tell me the details."

**this has been your obligatory enjonine holiday fic. Have a fun halloween. **


End file.
